The Talented Mr McGee
by gotgoats
Summary: NOT FOR FANS OF McGee! I find it hard to believe that he's able to hack into things and never get caught. How does he do it? I came up with an explanation. Once again, NOT for his fans. (I'm NOT a McGee fan, in case you don't know.)
1. Chapter 1

The Talented Mr. McGee

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. If I did, McGee would have either stayed comical and nerdy as he was in the first two seasons, or he'd have moved on about the end of season four. And we'll not even discuss Ziva. *shudders*

Note: Special thanks to my wonderful beta, Headbanger Rockstar, and my newest hero, binkeybella!

Note: I appreciate comments, but flames will NOT be tolerated. Be warned. If you flame me, I'll zing back. On another story, I was taunted with racial slurs, offensive comments, and flat out meanness. I'll not stop writing what I want to write. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

################

Kahn sat in his cell, confident that no one could get to him. There was no way anyone could. He'd technically not committed any crimes, and those who had weren't tied to him exactly. After all, having money directly deposited scooted around loopholes. He'd done his homework, and he knew.

When Gibbs came in slamming a folder down in front of him, he felt himself jump from sheer reflex. He'd read through every interrogation manual out there, and was certain that he had nothing to fear. He couldn't be touched. Literally. The angry old man couldn't touch even his finger without risking losing the case on a technicality. Kahn loved odds like these.

Every time Gibbs asked a question, he asked for his lawyer. The guilt trip was played, and Kahn smiled to himself. He really didn't care who got hurt. He was simply writing programs. What people did with them was no concern to him.

"I want my lawyer."

Gibbs eyes narrowed as he sized the man up before him.

"Sure." Gibbs rose. "We'll just keep ya here until we get it sorted out."

"You can't do that!"

"Sure, we can." Gibbs opened the door. "Patriot Act. I can do anything I want."  
##############

Less than two hours later, Kahn sat unbelieving in a carrier, apparently headed for Gitmo. He felt his bravado slip, even if he didn't want to show it.

While Tony and Ziva dealt with the arrogant programmer, Abby was ready to strangle McGee. Her fellow employee had totally given up, thinking that Kahn was smarter, better, and would win. She punched his shoulder, demanding that he put his brain to use and stop with the hero worship. Honestly, for as smart as he was, he sure was being dumb.

Once Tim got over his hero-worship, he started to use the few brain cells that he hadn't lost in his worry of the hours before. Abby rolled her eyes as she watched McGee actually get to work. It was about time. _Dipshit._

Miles away, a young MIT undergrad was fiddling around with systems, certain that he'd not be able to crack any. After all, he wasn't that good yet. And he knew it.

He smirked at time and again, he stayed in for a few seconds longer, but still got nowhere close to breaking the encryption on the FBI's site. He laughed at himself as he tried the CIA, not realizing that his gentle, nearly silly pokes were still traceable. He'd not thought his game through that far.

Back at NCIS, Director Craig stepped into Abby's lab. He'd been warned by Director Vance that McGee and Abby were a dangerous team, but he didn't see how. He looked at the computer screens before him, the codes whipping by faster than his eyes could even begin to follow.

"You two aren't, you know, doing anything illegal, are you?" Abby turned back to her computer, keeping her mouth shut. Tim schooled his features, glad it wasn't Vance who had snuck up on them.

"Not at all, Sir." He nodded, as if his nod would be proof of his innocence.

"Ok." Craig looked from one to the other, figuring that they were up to something, but having no way to prove it. He had the thought once more that he never should have accepted the position. He simply wasn't the man for the job.

By the time Ziva and Tony had a confession out of Khan, Tim had broken over 30 laws, covered his tracks, pointed some away from him, and was writing up reports on what he'd "found" on Khan's computer.

The case was wrapped up neatly, and they were all prepared to go home when Fornell, Sacks, and Kort descended on the bull-pen like vultures. Their faces were thunderous, and McGee kept his features as carefully innocent as he could. He'd always gotten out of things before, and he had no doubts about this time. After all, he'd beaten the bad guy. He was a good guy. And sometimes, good guys had to make choices.

McGee listened to the volley of accusations, his boss's responses, and then nearly wet himself as he was ordered to help their sister agencies find who had hacked into their systems. He hoped there was someone else who he could link to this, and not himself. He felt himself praying for the first time in years, and his prayer was one of finding a scapegoat.

#########

Steve Willard sat in shock. He'd not gotten anywhere _close_ to cracking the encryption on those agencies firewalls. What the hell was he doing here? His attempts weren't even that serious! The first layer of protection had found him every time and booted him out before he could make it to the second, much less third or fourth layer of protection!

The door opened, and a man, not much older than himself, walked in. McGee smirked to himself as he sat down across from Willard. He had this in the bag.

"So, you know why you're here, right?"

"Listen, man, I didn't see anything! I didn't even get past the first level of anything! I promise!"

"Funny, that's not what the data shows." McGee began to spit out technical terms that Fornell and Kort didn't begin to understand, all the while drawing the net closer. He had gone back over the data, and had made _certain_ that his hacks would point back to this kid. McGee was relieved that he wasn't smarter.

"What's gonna happen to me?" Steve's voice was watery.

"Jail. For a long time." McGee stood as he spoke, and leaned down to Steve's ear. "Do you want to know why?" Steve just nodded. "Because I'm smarter, I'm better, and I had a criminal to catch."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Steve shouting after him about the unfairness of it all.

McGee shrugged it off, just like he had every time before when the FBI or CIA got close to him. He nearly sighed with relief, glad that there would always be one more stupid kid trying to prove himself, and if his luck held, that one more stupid kid would try something on the days he needed a fall-guy.

After all, he was nothing like that scum-bag Khan. He did what he needed to do, and that was that.

###########

Two weeks later, Fornell stood before McGee's desk once more, this time with handcuffs in hand.

"What's up?"

"Got some things to discuss with you, Agent McGee."

"What sort of things? Conference room?"

"Oh, no." Fornell smiled evilly. "We're gonna go back to my place." Tim's eyes shot over to Gibbs, who was watching, as if having one of his agents arrested was an everyday occurrence.

"Boss?" Gibbs looked down at the paperwork on his desk.

"It all here, DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Boss." Tony nodded solemnly. "Wish it wasn't, but it is."

"What's all there?"

"I'll explain it all once we're at my place, Timmy." Fornell slapped the cuffs on McGee's wrists. "And I'll use little words so you don't get confused." He pulled Tim along with him towards the elevator. "But I will say this: DiNutzo may be hyper, but he's got some savvy. Interesting that he was able to find proof that you set that kid up. Makes me wonder how many others are in jail because of you." Tim paled.

Four weeks later, McGee sat on the small bench in his room that was also his bed. He watched as prisoners were escorted by, not knowing why or where they were going. Shouting could be heard, and three times a day, he had slight contact when his meals were passed to him.

He asked for his daily allotment of toilet paper, and was told that he'd already asked for it, according to the computer records. He sighed. Life in Gitmo was horrid.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS. More's the pity.

Note: Thanks to Headbanger Rockstar for being my awesome beta! (and to my plot bunnies who kept me up all night imagining vile things.)

Note: In regards to the flames, whatever. There is one anon review I would like to respond to, and it called into question my judgment. And honestly? It wasn't a flame! The words were well-reasoned and the author had a point beyond attempting to belittle. So I'll respond to the questions and concerns of the reviewer, and if he or she is reading, I hope this lays to rest any concerns. That said…

I don't have a problem with Tim McGee, or Sean Murray. I DO, however, have a problem with the way his character is written. I actually have a problem with how they're ALL written. Which is why I mostly stick with AU. See, I feel that we were handed these amazing, wonderful characters in the first season, and then a bait and switch was pulled.

**McGee** went from being comical and cute to being cynical, pig-headed, and rude**. **He uses his higher intelligence to belittle those over him, and yet is useless in the field without his computer.** Ziva**. Now there's one I could wax eloquent with for hours. She's ex-Mossad, and was trained from childhood…and yet she has no respect for authority or the chain of command. Not to mention her repeated threats to kill anyone who disagrees with her. I have found (after having been married to a Marine for nearly 20 years before his untimely death), that those who make threats like that are the LEAST prepared to do anything. They talk, for they're not capable of doing anything else. **ABBY** has become more immature with each passing season. Let's face it, in today's business world, she'd be fired before she got away with half of the stuff she gets away with. And that's not even touching the lack of boundaries when it comes to personal space. **Ducky**, I love me some Ducky. Lol He's the ONLY character who has not suffered a make-under in the past few seasons. **TONY** is an obviously intelligent man. He's got substance to his character, and yet he's played as a buffoon. He didn't start out that way, but he's become that. And it's disheartening to watch. Oh! In regards to one of the concerns, I DO READ SOME TONY-SMACK fic! Of course, most of the time it's painful due to spelling and grammar, and not because of the plots, but I do read it from time to time. **PALMER** is a man who I honestly thought was going to be coming out of the closet. He's boyish, funny, is learning to come into his own, and yet I find myself dreading the day the writers get bored and throw him to the wolves, along with the others. **GIBBS** has, as someone put it, and I can't remember who, "Been going through menopause for the past 8 years. Can someone hand him some Midol?" He's gone from a burly, surly team leader to a rather dysfunctional individual who, I'm not sure is really leading anything but anarchy. And yes, I read Gibbs-smack, too. In fact, there's a rather brilliant one being written right now by SASundance called "Will The Real Narcissist Please Stand Up". It's wonderfully written, and I suggest it. It's among my favorites!

My reaction in the first chapter is yes, partly based on recent flames posted on other's stories, but also because when I posted my story of Tony killing Ziva (which is hilarious, by the way), I was accused of being anti-Semitic, a member of the KKK, a Nazi (with colorful variations to the spelling of that word), and a White Supremacist. Those were completely uncalled for. I'm not anti-anyone. I'm not white, either, by the way. I'm Native American. I grew up being called names for the color of my skin. Believe me, I know how much it hurts, and I don't care about ANYONE'S ethnicity. I care about their heart, their mind, who they REALLY are. So to spew hate on someone for having a different opinion, or not liking a character you love, is sadly childish. If you don't like a story, don't read. I had one anon author tell me that I must be a gay man who wants Tony and Gibbs to get together. (I did remove that one, due to swear words.) *grins* I do enjoy them in slash. But don't level the "accusation" of being homosexual as if it's some threat or horrid thing. People love, as simple as that.

My basic point is that I've seen some rather odd and foolish things put out by the show, and I like to play and write. If my writing offends, then stop reading! Honestly? I'll write anyway. I'm learning that I enjoy writing whether there are reviews coming in or not. (and in regards to another anon review… if putting up with people's cruelty is a sign of "maturity" in writing, then may I never be mature! As long as other people go on the attack, I will go on the defense. If you don't like it, then I'm NOT an author you should be reading.)

##########

"How did you do it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs turned toward his SIC once the elevator doors were closed.

"Well, I know a guy." Tony shrugged. "You know I'm not that good with computers, but something was up. I could feel it." Gibbs nodded, waiting for Tony to continue. "So I talked with Gus, that new guy they just promoted to the head of Cyber Crimes."

"Get to the point, DiNozzo."

"Turns out they'd had a few breaches in the security, and were trying to seal them up. Guess good old McCracker needed to make holes for us while he was making holes in everyone else. I asked him to check on it, and see what he could find. He looked. Turns out that the ISP was from one place."

"McGee's computer."

"Yep." Tony looked up. "Gus was able to retrace every step McGee took, and found the places where data had been altered." DiNozzo sighed. "Guess he didn't realize that there's someone smarter than he is around here now."

"What's this gonna do to prior convictions?"

Vance walked into the bull-pen, a deep scowl set into his features.

"It's risking every case he was ever involved in. Gibbs, I want you to work with Gus and the boys he's bringing up from Cyber Crimes. DiNozzo, I need you tracking down every paper trail, and getting them in order with what they find via the computers. If there's any discrepancies, I need those on my desk immediately. David, help DiNozzo."

The investigation took nearly four months, and when it was over, Abby had faced inquiries from IA. Gibbs watched as she was reprimanded, and he had to sign his own reprimand to put into her file. She'd not have had problems with him had she not tried to cover for McGee. That had been her undoing. In truth, his faith in her was shaken. What else had she compromised along the way to get to a desired result? Yes, he'd blurred the lines, but he'd never sent innocent people to prison.

Ten years he'd worked with the kid. Ten years of subterfuge.

"Going for coffee." Tony and Ziva watched as Gibbs stormed out of the bull-pen for the umpteenth time.

"How long do you think he will last until he has a break down?"

"With this much strain?" Tony shook his head. "I'm not sure. So far, we've had four cases that led to innocent people going to jail. I mean, not the actual cases _we_ solved, but the aftermath caused by Timmy's playing around."

"I still do not understand, Tony." Ziva stood and walked to Tony's desk, leaning over it. "Why would someone as intelligent as McGee do this?"

"Power, Ziva." Tony set down his pen and looked up at his partner. "He felt the need to prove he was the best. Do you remember how nervous he was that first time his skills solved a case?" Ziva nodded.

"I remember you saying that he seemed nervous over needing to testify. You teased him once as he left for court. You said he no longer pretended to be a scared bunny."

"Scared rabbit, not bunny, but yes. He had been so nervous, and we all figured it was due to his first time in court defending his findings. I'd been scared my first time, too. Different reasons, but still scared. Turns out he wasn't worried about his evidence." Tony ran his hands down his face. "He was worried that someone would catch on."

Ziva sighed. "I guess this means that we will be looking for someone new on our team, yes?"

"If we have a team left, David. If we have a team left."

###########

That night, as Gibbs sanded on his boat, he heard his door creak open. He really didn't want another pep talk from Fornell, and if it was Tony, there was gonna be trouble. He'd meant it when he'd told the younger man to go home and sleep.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here, Boss, but I'm worried about you." Tony walked over to the dusty work bench and sat down a box of pizza. "Come on, put down the sander, and eat."

"Don't need a babysitter." Gibbs growled even as his stomach rumbled.

"I know, but you do need someone to remind you from time to time that you're not the one who made Tim's decisions. Come on. Eat."

Gibbs tossed his sander aside and took the slice Tony held out to him.

"Shoulda seen it. Maybe I'm getting too old for this."

"Not getting too old. You just let your guard down."

"You didn't. Maybe you should lead."

"Nope." Tony smiled. "Been offered promotions, and I've always turned them down. Not interested in moving up."

"Why not?"

"The power of underestimation, Gibbs." Tony shrugged. "So long as I'm not the boss, everyone thinks I'm an idiot. It's worked for me for years." He took a bite, and finished speaking around the cheesy goodness. "No reason to change it."

"This isn't proof to you that you're ready to step up, and I'm ready to step out?"

"Nope." Tony swallowed, quickly filling his mouth again. "Just proof that you need to watch a little closer." He patted Gibbs shoulder as he headed back to the staircase. "Eat the rest of that, Gibbs. You've not eaten lately."

"Yes…"

"A doughnut doesn't count. And that was two days ago, Boss. Eat." With that, Tony was gone.

Gibbs sat silently in his basement for the rest of the night, slowly chewing both the pizza and his thoughts. Perhaps Tony was right. He'd gotten comfortable. So far none of their convictions were in danger of being overturned, but there were still a couple of cases to go through. If and when he added someone to his team, he needed to be sure that the person could be trusted.

#######

Timothy McGee stood before the judge, nearly quaking in his shoes. He'd been detained for six weeks at Gitmo, four months at a privately run prison, and today he would begin standing trial for his deeds.

He listened with no small amount of shame as his crimes were read aloud. Six lives had suffered for his misdeeds. Six young men and women had served time in prison because he wanted an easy out. His mind replayed a conversation he'd had with Gibbs only the night before.

"_I talked to the prosecutor, McGee. Not much I can do, but I did let him know that you'd been instrumental in getting many criminals put away over the years."_

"_Thanks, Gibbs." McGee swallowed hard. "I'm surprised to see you. Well, anyone, really."_

"_Wasn't sure I should come, Tim." Gibbs looked down at his hands for a moment. "But I wanted to let you know that I should have caught on earlier, and if I did, then you'd not be here now." His voice became stern. "If you ever find yourself in a position of trust again, don't betray those who work with you, and especially not innocents. Got it?"_

"_Yes, Sir." For the first time since they'd met, Gibbs' didn't correct the younger man's use of "sir". Gibbs simply nodded and stood, motioning for the guard to let him out._

Tim leaned over and whispered to his lawyer, who shook her head. Tim whispered again, and finally the woman rolled her eyes and nodded. When she was asked how McGee pled to the charges, she stood and simply stated, "Guilty."

In the back of the courtroom, Tony and Ziva nodded. He'd screwed up, but this was a good step in making it right. Hopefully he'd learn a thing or two from his time in jail.


End file.
